


significant.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, I like writing pretty words for these two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon their first meeting, Zack instantly found Cloud’s beauty captivating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	significant.

 

There was something about his voice.

Something about his laugh..

Then the boy removed his helmet and for a second the wind was knocked out of him. Only a glance was tolerated, because any more than that would’ve ended up in Zack staring at the beautiful boy before him.

“My name’s Cloud.”

Such a light-hearted name for someone that seemed so shy, but just from talking to Zack it felt as if a trust was already forming. A bond that was special in its own way and a flame of hope was lit that had Zack silently wishing for a _little_ more.

Those blue eyes stared at him with hints of curiosity and willingness.

So much so that not even days later Zack found himself unable to hold back in a moment of weakness by pressing hot kisses on Cloud’s neck, their lips meeting moments later in open-mouthed kisses that had Cloud using that perfect voice of his to _moan._

It was nearly enough to break Zack.

Having Cloud in his arms had been more than enough, but with the blond gripping onto him and gasping in those pleas to be touched..

He moaned _ **Zack’s**_ name and Zack felt his last bit of restraint slip away.

“ _Zack please_..”

The request had the SOLDIER gripping onto the cadet, holding him close and muttering close to his ear sweet nothings that truly meant _**something**_.

It terrified Zack that he felt as if he would really do anything for Cloud.

Just a kiss was enough to intoxicate his senses, but making Cloud his own set his soul on fire.

_~ fin._


End file.
